Earth 0
Earth 0 (一天地ゼロ, Tenchi Zero) also known as Earth-Prime (世最, Yosai) is one of the universes that exist within the Ultratime and is part of the MHA multiverse. It was formed during the temporal merging phenomena and as a result, it's time is out of sync with the mainstream MHA universe. Overview After the main timestream was disrupted, the Ultratime in an attempt to restore the balance tried to fight back by untangling the otherwise messy and tangled timelines and as a result created new "uncorrupted" time streams; some of which were merged together. This unique phenomenon resulted in now the entire timestream becoming accessible; freeing it from the effects of time-lock, this in combination to the primordial rips in space-time continuum, made it possible for beings of other universe to discover 9 new realities, one of which happened to be Earth 0. The Ultratime is the overarching and interconnected web of timelines and realities, presumably existed for almost as long as creation itself. Earth 0 is much younger than most universes and has most of its history altered due to it being a merged universe in an already disrupted timeline. As such, costumed crime fighters were a relatively new phenomenon. Additionally, since it is "new", the beings living in this universe are described to be more prone to chaos due to lack of experience and wisdom. The Quirk explosion phenomenon caused a massive set back in technology and science for over a century, causing this universe to struggle with earthly technology and progression. This is the universe where characters like Reed Harford and the Outsiders exist, along with their rivals, villains, future counterparts and everything else related to them. In this universe, the "Age of Heroes" would not arrive till mid 23rd century. Being the prime Earth in the multiverse, Earth 0 essentially exists at the center of Ultratime and thus can act as an access point to all Earths in the multiverse. History After the the cosmic being known as Sentinel began his test throughout the multiverse, all of the Earths had each of their cities taken away to Strife Sphere and pitted against each other, however, after the heroes and villains across the multiverse managed to impress him, Sentinel decided to merge all of the cities that he had taken across the multiverse to a single Earth that was being constructed by the Ultratime itself to restore the balance, resulting in the formation of Earth 0. Later, after the assault of Eradicator from the dark universe, hundreds of Earths were made to collapse on each other by temporarily erasing the boundaries that separate the two universes; though, Earth 0 was spared due to the Sentinel's interference along with several thousand super powered individuals, leaving it, Earth 33, Earth 2 and Earth 1 as the sole survivors in the multiverse. The rifts between the universes were fortified and the connection between Earth 0 and every other Earth was cut off, in order to prevent another assault. Trivia * It is likely that the counterpart to Luminous Boy is born in the late 22nd century. * It was revealed by a scientist on Earth 0 that there are likely more than 40 universes in the multiverse and even more timestreams contained within the Ultratime. * The list of universes so far within the "canon" of this fanon concept are: **Earth 0/Earth-Prime, Earth 1/New-Earth (MHA mainstream reality), Earth 2, Earth 3, Earth 4, Earth 5, Earth 6, Earth 7, Earth 8, Earth 9, Earth 10, Earth 11, Earth 12, Earth 13, Earth 14, Earth 15 & Earth 33. ---- Notes : This is the author's own universe in which his characters, stories and unique concepts reside along with a myriad of concepts and collaborations that are mutually agreed upon by other users who are interested in participating in the stories residing in this universe. This is simply a fan interpretation of the multiverse and it is likely, that the canon will never possibly discuss the idea of parallel worlds or multiple realities, as such, the aforementioned content is not in the violation of anything established within the established canon of MHA. If you disapprove, keep your opinion to yourself. However, if you choose to refer to concepts such as the Hypertime or refer to any of the universes named above, please contact me beforehand. Category:Places Category:Realities Category:Multiverse